Metro:2025 Thunderous Skies
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A brilliant adventure taking place 8 Years before the tale of metro 2033. This is my first uploaded story so be gentle!


Kazlov Breichman

1/5/2025

**Metro 2025- Thunderous skies**

A/N Yo everyone! Haven here with my first Uploaded story! I have a few other stories I will be uploading later on so keep your eyes peeled! Oh and also I am no master of this story's world. So if I ***SWEARING INCOMING*** Fuck*Swearing over* up, be sure to point it out to me! Anyway. ENJOY!

DISCLIAMER! I do not own metro 2033 and am not an employee of the company that made it!

-Intro incoming!

My name is Kazlov Breichman. And I am one of the few survivors living in Russia after the atomic bombs fell. I have been living in the metro tunnels under a suburban town near the large city of Moscow. Where I live no one has ever seen the sun, nor felt pure air on their faces in many, MANY years. All that remains of the world is a cold radioactive wasteland with no sunlight. The sun is hidden behind hundreds of clouds, and darkness prevails across the surface. Few have been to the surface to scavenge for food or weapons. And NO ONE has tried to hole up on the surface. But now, I, and a friend, are going to emerge to the surface, and begin our adventures. I do not know what will become of us…OR what we will do once on the surface world. So this…THIS is our tale…

**Chapter 1- The tunnels**

Part 1-Leaving the station

I woke up one morning feeling like something was…Wrong…Like my sixth sense was going off like an alarm bell. I got out of my ramshackle home picking up my rifle and revolver as I went. As I walked by the door I pulled my gas-mask off the hook by the door. I also took my jacket which was full of bullet clips and filters off the coat rack. Before I opened the door I suddenly heard gunshots not that far away. I ducked down and peeked out the window. I was shocked silent by what I was seeing. The Nosales were inside the fort. I saw one tearing someone's head clean off as I watched in horror. I ducked down and pulled out my revolver. I heard the beast growling just outside the window as I loaded the revolver. I took a deep breath, and the stood up with a roar and blasted away. The monsters soon were riddled with bullet holes but more were coming…this would not be easy to escape from without help. All of a sudden a hail of bullets came from farther down the tunnel and a voice shouted, "KAZOLV! YOU DOWN THERE COMRADE!?" I recognized the voice as one of the guards. This particular guard's name was Tamar. I shouted back, "IN HERE TAMAR!" He ran into my vision blasting away the few remaining Nosales with his AK 2012. After kicking one of the corpses with a grunt he looked around and finally noticed me looking out the window. He ran over and said, "Kazlov we have a problem. The station has been infested with Nosales… I don't know if anyone else survived…come on comrade we need to get out of here!" I nodded to him and pulled on my vest and jacket as I rushed outside. I pulled out my rifle and asked, "You sure no one else made it comrade?" he frowned and nodded that it was so. I grunted in anger at the thought that everyone we knew had died in the attack. I sighed and said, "We need to find a way out of here. And FAST before these 'Tunnel trash' Nosales notice that we are here and rip us to pieces." He nodded and we sneaked off to the front gate.

On the way to the gate we had to stealthily avoid many of the Nosales in our path. Or kill ones that were in our path with our knives or Tamar's suppressed AK 2012. After a few grueling minutes we managed to get to the gate to the station. As we arrived I noticed the gate was down. When we were by the gate I muttered, "Damn it…" to myself in anger when I noticed the gate was locked down tightly. I motioned to Tamar saying, "Looks like the gate is locked. I can pick the lock but you need to cover me while I am getting the door open. Who knows if more Nosales will show up while I am unlocking the door…" he nodded and took up a defensive posture behind me while I fiddled with the lock. After a few moments without trouble I heard Tamar shout, "Incoming! They've noticed us!" I glanced behind and saw him fighting off some Nosales. I turned back and frantically muttered, "Come on come on come on!" then I gave a yell of exultation as the lock fell off the gate and I opened the gate using the crank by the door. I shouted back to Tamar, "The gate is open! Hurry!" I looked back and he was running towards me with a horde of Nosales behind him. I went to the other side of the gate and covered him with my rifle as best as I could. As he ran towards the gate he shouted, "Start closing the gate! I can slide under it as I run! Otherwise a bunch of Nosales will follow me through!" I nodded and started turning the crank closing the door. Before the gate was fully closed Tamar dove through the gate just before it creaked to a stop, closing the Nosales inside the station, and US outside…

_To be continued… _

A/N Whoo! exciting beginning eh? Don't worry it will be quiet for a while afterwards! BE putting the next part up after I come home from a vacation. Be back soon Peeps!


End file.
